The Day of the Grilled Cheese Sandwich
by Ariadne Glover
Summary: Connor's life after Series 3. Connor is dating Abby, Sarah is dating Becker. Life seems perfect - except it isn't!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. I wish I could come up with something more exciting than that.**

I woke up to the loud thrumming of some punk rock band Abby was listening to. It had some rather catchy lyrics and I found myself singing along, much to Rex's dislike. As I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and found myself singing _"I need a hunk not junk..."_ , something delectable smelling came up the stairs. That's my word of the day; delectable.

Grilled cheese sandwiches came up followed by Abby. I reached out to grab one....

"Connor, get your filthy paws off that sandwich!"

Geez, women can be so demanding at times – I just wanted a sandwich.

This was followed by, "Get your own!"

"I don't want to!"

"I'm not giving you one."

"Fine." I plonked down the stairs extra hard to she would feel bad. The kitchen was a mess, result of having a Coelurosauravus and a couple of Diictodon. I weaved my way through the chaos towards the cupboard and got out my ingredients.

Bread and cheese – couldn't be simpler. We have this weird little contraption and I must have some sort of dyslexia exclusive only to this blasted machine.

Once in, I squeezed it shut and I let go to check my fingers – they're purple, of course. Aha! A plan formed in my head that made me smile so hard, my mouth was bound to fall off.

I sat on it. It worked and I sat triumphantly right in front of Abby and ate them, I just hope she doesn't go down to check on the machine. I kind of busted it, while sitting on it, and she is going to kill me if she finds out. So, I stuffed it behind a couple of books.

"ABBY!" I yelled from my bedroom.

"YEP!" Hmmm, sounds like she was in the bathroom.

"There's a really creepy looking guy in a tux with flowers approaching the door!"

"Oh my gosh! Damien's here already!" Footsteps thundered down the stairs along with a glimpse of a red, silk dress.

"Who's Damien?" Abby was already out the door, leaving me bewildered she was dating someone else. _We_ were dating, for goodness sake! Okay, I may not be able to dance, or sing, or cook plus often I say the wrong thing, but she knew I loved her. I love her so much.

Rex wasn't much comfort, chirping and then flapping off to some unknown destination in Abby's flat. I was so lonely and there were only two cures for that; Abby (yeah, like I could go ruin her date) or the A.R.C... Sadly, the short walk to the A.R.C was uneventful. I hoped that an anomaly might open up or some awesome car would come speeding past, however I'm never that lucky.

"Connor! Thank god you're here. I need you to come verify the security system and then we're meeting in Lester's office for a staff meeting; weird, huh? A staff meeting when we had one just yesterday." Sarah flit around me like a hummingbird while I stalked towards the anomaly detector, a grimace forming on my face. Suddenly the detector went off, scaring the crap out of me. I located the anomaly at a military school, in other words, BIG TROUBLE!

"Abby? It's Connor; we have a Tudor anomaly at the military school. It's spreading the plague! Meet you there." I flicked the phone shut with a sigh followed by a stare from Becker. Sometimes I wish other people could understand me so that way I wouldn't have to explain myself every, single day of the week.

"Don't say a word, Becker. Or I will... I will... do something that you won't like."

"I wasn't going to."


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing - except for one tiny slither of Rex. **

**NO! I don't even own that.**

Abby arrived just as we secured the location in the military school**, **which happened to be in the boys locker rooms. She stepped out of her dress revealing a pair of corduroy trousers and a singlet. And a gun. Why does she carry a gun around on her personal and I don't get one at all? Typical, of Becker to give her one! Becker went through the door followed by Danny, Abby and me. Sarah decided to stay at the ARC because "_the detector needs reconfiguration!" _ Yeah like that's the truth, I configured it YESTERDAY.

The anomaly was sealed before I could say _"Why'd Abby go out with that jerk, while she's dating me?"_ At that moment a certain snuffly sound came from around my knees; I froze and looked down to find _Edmontonia_ sniffing at my legs. Brilliant. There was an armoured dinosaur that could break my leg at any moment smelling my legs.

"CONNOR, RUN NOW!" Becker's commands were silent against the ringing in my ears. I fell fumbling my way down the wall as Becker shot at the creature. Stupid man, it's ARMOURED! The bullets ricocheted off its shell, injuring my legs.

"CONNOR! CONNOR!" Abby's cries were all I heard as I fell into ecstasy. That's all I remember to this day. The next thing I knew I was slowly opening my eyes in some hospital ward.

Abby and the crew were crowding round my bed, seeming relieved that I had woken up at all. Lester was even there too! Shocker!

Becker was in the corner, ashamed. Now _I_ felt guilty, the man didn't deserve to suffer - how was he to know about the exact angle the bullets would fly at.

"Becker, come here," I croaked as he came forward "I don't want you to feel bad, it's not your fault."

"No, it is."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. I'm forgiving you and you're pushing it away. Come on Soldier Boy, agree!"

"Okay, but if you call me Soldier Boy once more, your Star Wars collection will be no more."

"You wouldn't!" I was horrified at what he said, practically against my religion that was!

"Just pulling your leg!" Becker burst into laughter at his bad pun.

The next month was a blur. I wasn't allowed to go on missions with the team, only sit and watch the detector, but I didn't have to walk anywhere! I was in a wheelchair, so Abby had to wheel me around and when she was gone, I had to take control of myself. I got more grilled cheese sandwiches though! Now, that's a plus!

At one point I gathered up my courage and went to Abby, "Why'd you go out with 'Damien' when we are going out? It hurt me Abby, hurt me bad." Forward is the way to go, Connor. I was freaking out, I knew that sympathetic look, and it was over.

Next, she looked rather taken aback, but a smile replaced that angst. "Connor, you are the most adorable twit on the face of this earth. And it's not over so stop thinking that!"

Wow! She _can_ read my mind.

"Damien is my dancing partner; we go to a tango class together." She batted her eyelashes at me, "Would you like to be my dance partner from now on?"

"Ummmm..." What could I have said? "Sure?" I flinched as her eyes scanned my body, up and down.

"SARAH! WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" Within a minute of Abby's exclamation, Sarah was there with eyes like dinner plates.

"Connor needs a tux!" Sarah squirmed with delight.

What had I gotten myself into? Trouble, that's it.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW AND I'LL PUBLISH MORE TONIGHT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cookies to all who review! And the usual disclaimer; I OWN NOTHING!!**

Sure, tango dancing with Abby sounded cool at the time, but when you get to the class... Left leg, right leg, step and twirl. So tedious! Even worse, when the girls took me shopping, I didn't just get a tux - No, I had to get a brand new wardrobe! Note to self: Never show Sarah your credit card again.

As I sat in my room massaging my leg muscles, my phone bleeped to let me know I had a text;

'_Hi Connr, come 2 mi plc 2_mrrw_ 4 Sarahz prt!'_

Becker's text language was getting better, better than mine nearly. I sent a text back to him, to tell him we could come;

'_Bex, wi can cm, y ur plc tho?'_

I hobbled down the stairs to meet Abby in the living room, cuddling Rex, and she was terrified out of her skin.

"Are you watching District 9 again?" That movie always caught her unawares.

She nodded, seemingly made out of stone, frozen in horror and despair. Uh oh, sounds like I'm turning into Charles Dickens – I've spent WAY too much time with Lester.

'_Ddnt u no mi n Sarah r goin owt?'_ Becker's reply was lacking in sarcasm. Of course I did! Everyone did! _Now_ it made sense as to why we were going to Becker's house. Gosh Connor, think!

"ABBY! WE'RE GOING TO BECKER'S TOMORROW!" My throat was sore now, after calling Rex back inside. He flew off Abby when I turned off the movie, and was in a strop since then. Damn dinosaurs, sometimes I know why they went extinct.

I mailed Becker back;

'_Oh no, of curs nt! Srsly, Bex evry1 knw. Cstme prt?'_ It's so Sarah to throw a costume party, her and her clothes obsession! What theme? I can hardly come as the Mad Hatter if it's a Hawaiian party, can I?

'_Yer, Medieval thme. Go King Arthur!'_ Wonderful. This means more shopping for me and Abby.

Bing bong! Wow, a doorbell! On Becker's house! I thought he would have made everyone do the manly thing and knock instead. Abby was a beautiful damsel in distress, all purple and mysterious. Just like always. I was Lancelot, armoured and very sore, the plastic poked into my skin like a blunt knife, or Rex's tail when he's grumpy.

Danny was King Arthur, obviously, and had even applied a beard! Becker and Sarah were both peasants that were very much in love. They looked so happy; I wonder if I'll ever be like that with Abby. Who knows? Jenny even came! I had no idea what she was, just all red and black and pointy. I wished Nick and Stephen could have been there, but then there would have been no Becker or Danny...

Becker pumped the music loud and I showed him how to connect his iPod to the stereo, he was thrilled with that. We danced (not very well in my case) all night; making jokes, drinking _way_ past the limit. Poor Jenny, she passed out around eleven o'clock but woke up later all groggy and blushing until she was the colour of her dress!

Then along came one song that sounded familiar to me. Abby and I were prepared for this, and started dancing the tango; it was more passionate and carefree this time. The exhilaration of twirling and clapping clearly went to Abby's head because as we finished she was puffing and giggling. She batted her eyelashes at me. What would that mean? Probably, just that she was very, very drunk.

**LIKE IT? WANT MORE? PASTE A REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE LATER ON: WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN AFTER SARAH'S PARTY?!?!?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN PRIMEVAL!!! I THINK.**

**Rex - Grrr! *Chirp chirp***

**Me – Fine. I own Connor Temple only, 'coz he's awesome!**

**Connor – I know! Wait, in your dreams, I'm all Abby's.**

**Abby – Forget it Connor!**

**Connor – No, I don't want to. *Gets a slap from Abby***

**Me – OKAY! I DON'T OWN PRIMEVAL! JUST DON'T HURT CONNOR!**

Okay, okay. Hang me. Abby found out about the grilled cheese sandwich maker. The morning after the party resulted in bad hangovers – therefore, Abby's delicious remedy was grilled cheese sandwiches. So she made them the old fashioned way, in the OVEN! Oh the horror! Nicely cooked in the centre but the edges were charcoal. Ewwww...

After those nightmarish sandwiches, I was grooving to some awesome song on my iPod when Abby's beautiful pixie face stuck around my bedroom door – catching me mid-moonwalk. Blushing, I opened the door fully to let her in. She kissed me before going to sit on my bed. I couldn't help but admire her, in all her five foot four glory. She stood and plugged herself into one of my earphones and began dancing with me. We twirled and twisted and boogied for the next half hour, oblivious of the vibrations in our pockets telling us

'_Anmly alrt! Meet us Wimbleton Stdum.' Danny at 3:30pm on 18/1/10_.

Damn Danny, always having to kill everything. I'll tell him better timing is essential.

We got there around four fifteen and Sarah had already closed the anomaly, Becker was stitched up and Danny was back after being chased by a T-Rex! A T-Rex! I hated not being able to see that, but I was able to dance happily with Abby. Next, I found myself being force-fed char-grilled cheese sandwiches for the next while as Sarah made some; at the same time as we had an office party on our 50th anomaly. Poor Becker, I never thought I'd seen him so green.

"Here's to another morning blown by a hangover!" Everyone laughed and sipped their wine after my toast, prior to dancing to _Addicted_ by _Ivy Lies_. Must be Jenny's favourite, she's actually a real rock chic on the inside. Not so sophisticated, I remember thinking before I fell over. Really I was pushed by Abby onto a small, white, plastic chair with kisses and tickles. We went home then, me in the driver's seat. I was the only sober one at that party! The rest is history...

The next day was just another day at the ARC. Lester growled at us now and again for 'Unnecessary tea breaks," and "Doing stupid things that should be carried out at home". It was very unnecessary of _him_ to make us come to work with hangovers just because we saw him drunk. For your information, drunken Lester is so fun! He made an egg explode in the microwave, his kids taught him that. I like their style.

Sarah and Abby had kept to themselves, chatting, giggling (as girls do) and playing on the internet. Abby looked very happy, very happy indeed. Sarah looked just as overjoyed as Abby but Abby had more of a whim to it. Then they pulled Becker and Danny into it, resulting in hugs and congratulations from both men. I was getting annoyed. Why couldn't I be a part of it? Then it hit me, my birthday was in two weeks, they must be doing my surprise birthday party! Coolio! I pretended to not know, and went on fiddling with an anomaly detector.

When we had our lunch break, Abby pulled me aside from the others. "She must be telling us" my brain said. Obviously, her face said not. Abby pulled out a small white stick with two blue stripes on it.

"Connor, I'm pregnant." Abby's claim sent a roller coaster of emotion going through my head, surprise, shock, excitement, to name a few. What could I say? A smile ripped all over my face, and I picked up Abby and swung her around in glee.

"Now we're properly family." I rubbed the tears from her face, and had only one more thing to say to her,

"I love you."


End file.
